Merry Christmas, Love
by Goten4eva
Summary: Edward’s feeling a little depressed, knowing that the Volturi are soon coming to take away his loved ones. Can Bella show him the Christmas spirit? LEMON. One-shot.


**Hey everybody! This is my first Twilight fan fic, so have mercy on me please!I hope you enjoy this heartfelt Christmas shared with Bella and Edward! I do warn you… This is a LEMON, so little kiddies, please… RUN AWAY! *cough* Okay, on to the summary!**

**Summary: Edward's feeling a little depressed, knowing that the Volturi are soon coming to take away his loved ones. Can Bella show him the Christmas spirit? LEMON. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters (Dang it! No I can't have Edward =..(**** ) But, I do own this story. Enjoy, and I wish all of you a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Love**

BPOV

I had never seen him so sad. Knowing that we may never see our baby again, was heartbreaking. The Volturi were due to arrive anyday, and Edward and I had to live as normal as possible for our little girl. Renesmee; so smart, and beautiful, just like her Daddy. She had the appearance of a three year old, although she was only a few months old.

As I walked into the living room after tucking Renesmee in bed, I found Edward staring deeply into the fireplace. I could tell he was in deep thought, and he had a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. I sighed deeply, and sat on his lap, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be so sad , Edward. It's Christmas." I said, rubbing circles on his back.

He took a deep breath and said, "Bella, my love. My angel. My wife; I love you so much." And he kissed me, with the uttmost tenderness, yet with so much passion.

I kissed him back with all the love I had, determined to cheer his spirits.

After he broke the kiss, I gave him a large smile. "C'mon. I want to give you your christmas present."

* * *

EPOV

"C'mon. I want to give you your christmas present." She said, taking my hand.

I gave her a small smile, and followed her to our bedroom. I had no idea what she was planning, but she put a certain emphasis on the _give_ in "I want to give you your present". My spirits had been a little down lately, and I had tried the best I could to act happy in front of my angels. Just the thought of losing them both made my heart shatter. I was determined to stop the Volturi from hurting my family at all costs. I just wasn't sure how much time we had left until they came to decide our fate.

As Bella led me into our bedroon, she stopped at our bathroom door.

"Wait here." She said in the most sexiest voice I ever heard. Then, she did something she had never done before… she winked at me.

I felt a large smile begin to form on my face. Now I knew what she meant by giving me her christmas present. I giggled at her antics, and plopped myself on our bed, waiting for her to emerge from our bathroom.

A few minutes started to seem like hours, and Little Edward was starting to get a little fiesty. The throbbing in my pants was starting to get unbearable, so I kicked off my shirt and jeans, leaving me in my boxers. After a few more minutes, the door opened slightly, revealing my very sexy Bella. I felt my jaw drop to the floor… she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

* * *

BPOV

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, making sure it was locked. I took a deep breath, and stared at the skimpy lingerie Alice insisted I surprise Edward with for Christmas. I hadn't worn anything like this since I begged Edward to make love to me on our honeymoon.

I felt the thin, silky material with my fingers, and looked it over.

It had a short, red mini skirt with white fur at the bottom, complete with a matching thong, and a red corset with small little bells on them. Reluctantly, I tried the skimpy lingerie on, and peered in the mirror. The girls reflection was beautiful. Her brown, silky waves cascaded down her mily white back, and the corset gave mega cleavage. I smirked at the girl's reflection. Edward would love it.

I completed my look with a small amount of plumping lip gloss and mascara, some black stilletos, and a santa hat. Edward was going to love this.

I slowly opened the door to find my personal Adonis laying on our bed without his shirt, revealing his chisled arms, and delectable abs. I took a deep breath, and revealed my present to him.

His reaction was priceless. His mouth dropped to the floor, while his eyes wandered all over my body.

"D-Do you like it?" I asked, giving him a twirl.

Edward swallowed hard. "Y-You look beautiful, you always do." He smiled then. "You have no idea what you do to me do you?"

I gave him the sexiest smirk I could make. "I think I have an idea."

His arms were around me then, caressing every part of my body, while his lips grazed my neck.

"Bella." He said my name with a certain adoration to it, like he was talking about a goddess.

"Y-Yes?" I asked between breaths.

"I want you… now."

His lips were on mine then, giving me a passionate kiss. His mouth moved in sync with mine, and his lips molded against mine, creating a perfect fit.

Then I said something I had never said before. "Fuck me Edward. Please, God! FUCK ME!" I screamed.

* * *

EPOV

Oh. My. God. Bella was never a potty-mouth, but that was the sexiest thing I ever heard. I pounced on top her, causing her to fall on the bed beneath me. I grazed on her collar bone, leaving small hickies as I went.

"Uhh, Edward." She breathed.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop."

I smiled at her antics. Bella had never been so dirty with me, but hell, I was enjoying it.

I ripped the lacey corset off her body, revealing her pink, erect nipples just begging for attention. My right hand found her right breast , caressing it with the utmost care, while my tounge teased her left nipple.

"T-That feels so good! Ohh Edward!" she moaned.

My teeth began to tug on her nipple slightly, while my hand twirled her nipple with my thumb and forefinger. I moved on to her stomach, placing butterfly kisses as I went down to her thigh.

"I must say, you look very… sexy tonight." I said against her leg.

Bella moaned in response.

I was beginning to get annoyed with the fabric covering her wet center, so I ripped it off. Bella whimpered.

"Mmm, look at you… so wet for me." I said.

"Please, Edward. I need you! I want you I… Ohhh!"

Obviously, I was dazzling her, because she seemed at loss for words. I began to tease her, breathing right on her clit, causing her to shake in pure desire. I then began to lightly suck and tease her with my tongue, making sure she was satisfied in every way. I began to go at a fast pace, flicking my tongue into her hot center.

"Edward!" she moaned.

"Ugh, Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I asked, peering up slightly at her angelic face.

"I-I Uhh! I can't think straight! Just don't stop!" she demanded.

I giggled slightly. "Anything you wish, my love." I began to go at a faster pace, picking up speed as each second went by.

I could tell she was close. Her breathing began to hitch, and she began to shake. I just had one request.

"Bella?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Look at me when you cum. I want to see your face when you scream my name."

* * *

BPOV

This was by far the best sex I ever had. I was starting to reach my climax, when Edward suddenly stopped.

Damn it! Why did he stop?

"Bella?"

"Y-Yes?" I answered shakily.

"Look at me when you cum. I want to see your face when you scream my name." he said devilishly.

"I don't know if I can." I began uneasily. We were still sort of new at this.

"Yes you can, Bella. Please?" he gave is sexy crooked smile, and I knew I couldn't refuse.

I nodded my head, and he began where he left off. It was the most unbelievable sensation I ever felt in my life. I began to shake, and I felt my orgasm take control.

"Look at me! Look at me now, Bella!"

I looked into his eyes, as I screamed his name. "EDWARD!"

He thrust his tongue in one more time, and let me ride my waves of ecstasy.

"Edward?" I breathed.

"Yes, love?" he said huskily.

"I'm ready for you now."

* * *

EPOV

"I'm ready for you now."

She was so beautiful when she was horny. I swear, she was the most amazing creature I ever laid eyes on. I slowly got on top of her, and kissed her on her swollen lips. I then began to tease her, just placing my tip on her hot center.

"Oh my Lord, Edward; Please just FUCK ME!"

She said it again. The two sexiest words I had ever heard come out of her mouth. I lost it then. I thrust myself into her with full force, thanking God she was a vampire now. I went at a fast pace, thrusting my full length in her.

"Harder, Edward! Harder!" she pleaded.

Just then, she pounced on top of me, switching positions. She began to straddle me then, riding me the hardest she could. I felt like my whole being was on fire, if that was possible.

"Uggh, right there Bella." I grunted.

She began to pick up a faster pace, (if possible, lol ;D) and drove me over the edge. I released in her as soon as she screamed my name.

She clasped on top of me then, both of us gasping for air. We both looked deep into each other's eyes, taking both of us all in, with our love.

I started laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked me, laughing a little too.

"Nothing, you were just too sexy. I swear, Bella. We ought to have feel better sex more often." I said, kissing her cheek.

"I think you're right. Do you think Renesmee heard us?"

"Probably, you scream so loud." I teased.

"Seriously, Edward."

"Nah, you know how well she can sleep."

She smiled then. "You ready for another round?"

"I always am… Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas, love." I said, playing with a piece of her hair.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Merry Christmas! XD**


End file.
